


Share A Muffin

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt the radar technician meets the overnight staff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share A Muffin

"You're doing that wrong."

Matt gritted his teeth in irritation, spinning around to face the speaker. "Who says?!" he demanded. He immediately regretted it when the long-haired speaker flinched away from him, wringing the bottom of his shirt. "I mean...uh..."

"M'sorry..."

He mentally kicked himself, reaching out a hand to the other. "I'm sorry! It's just been a long day. People keep kicking my tools away from me. Then there's the people always yelling at me and...and who are you?" Matt finally asked.

"Techie. I work the overnight while most people are asleep." He lifted up his head and his eyes adjusted, revealing their false nature to Matt.

"Oh..." Matt hesitated, shifting a little on his feet. "I didn't know we had overnighters," he confessed.

"A lot of people say that," Techie sighed.

An idea came to him and he perked up, smiling at the other. "Do you want to split a muffin?"

"A muffin?"

"As an apology for yelling at you."

Techie considered, looking down at the ground again. Eventually he lifted up his head, offering Matt a shy smile as he nodded. "I like muffins," he agreed.


End file.
